Majin Buu (Pure Evil)
|JapName=魔人ブウ |RomName=Evil Bū |AniName=Evil Buu |MangaName=Evil Djinn Boo |AltName=Buu Boo Majin Buu (Pure Evil) Skinny Buu |FirstApp=Manga: Chapter #460 (Dragon Ball Z chapter 266) Anime: "The Evil of Men" |Race=Majin |Gender=Male |Height= |Weight= |Date of birth= May 8th, Age 774 |Date of death=N/A |FamConnect= Majin Buu (Good Counterpart/Fusee) Super Buu (Fused Form) Kid Buu (original form)}} Evil Buu is a tall, thin, and gray emaciated form which appeared after Majin Buu dispelled the evil from his body. Evil Buu represents the dark side of Majin Buu and possesses the bulk of their power, a result of Majin Buu's anger becoming more than he could resist until he expelled it as Evil Buu. This explains why his reaction to the shooting of Mr. Satan was so despicable, and even appalled the Fat Majin Buu. The Pure Evil Majin Buu is a polar opposite of the "good" Majin Buu in all aspects apart from apparel (except for him having a dark blue cape where Fat Buu has a purple cape), including the color of his flesh (a drab grey), his incredibly thin body, and gravelly manner of speech. Overview Evil Buu immediately proceeds to mercilessly eliminate crazed gunman Van Zant in the mountains. He then battles against Majin Buu, with the evil incarnation quickly gaining the upper hand and consuming "Good Majin Buu" after reflecting an attack meant to turn him into chocolate. Evil Buu then eats the chocolate Good Buu causing them to re-fuse, this time with the evil on the outside instead of the inside, resulting in Super Buu. Special Abilities Because Evil Buu is directly split from Majin Buu, it can be assumed he possesses the same techniques. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Vaporize!' – One of the few techniques from Majin Buu that Evil Buu was seen using, though it was reddish-orange and was performed in the reverse order. Evil Buu charged up the energy sphere created from ki and then fired in the form a large energy wave. He used the attack to kill Van Zant and destroyed the entire mountain the gunman was on at the time. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – Only used in the anime, during his fight against Majin Buu. *'Kamehameha' – Evil Buu used the Super Kamehameha during his fight against Majin Buu in the anime,. He also uses it in video games, where it has a pink/white color. *'Super Breath' – Evil Buu used Majin Buu's Super Breath to counter the Chocolate Beam onto Majin Buu himself before absorbing him and transforming into Super Buu. *'Flame Shower Breath' – Strikingly similar to the Super Breath. It was created for the video games, and it is displayed as white in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Upon contact with an eventual opponent, the flame creates an explosion. *'Super Explosive Wave' – An attack also only used in the video games. To perform it, Evil Buu crosses his arms over his chest at crouches slightly. Then an electric aura will surround him and, after a few seconds, he unleashes all his energy at once by spreading his arms and legs out, thus creating a destructive, pink energy wave around himself that obliterates anything in its path. Evil Buu might use it as a shield from incoming fire, or for destroying his opponents. *'Kai-kosen (Antenna Beam)' – An attack Evil Buu uses only in video games. It is fired from the antenna on his head, displaying a pink electrifying beam that, upon impact, paralyze the opponent for a short amount of time. Forms Super Buu Super Buu is the result of Evil Buu absorbing Good Buu. This form specializes in absorbing enemy combatants, such as several of the Z Fighters, which results in a massive power increase for Super Buu. Kid Buu This is the original incarnation of Buu, created by Bibidi. He is stated by Old Kai to be the most dangerous version of the being. After re-fusing into Super Buu, Good Buu basically represents all the power gained by Kid Buu through the absorption of the Supreme Kais. Once this power is removed from Super Buu, he transforms back into Kid Buu. Appearances in video games Evil Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' Voice actors *Japanese: Kozo Shioya *Ocean Dub: Brian Dobson *Funimation Dub: Justin Cook *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret *Brazilian Dub: Wellington Lima Trivia *Evil Buu's voice is high-pitched in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. This is fixed later on. However, Evil Buu still only yells and grunts in the Budokai Tenkaichi games despite being able to speak in the series. *Evil Buu is the only Buu form to refer to himself with correct grammar (without the absorption of Piccolo). He says "I'm Majin Buu" instead of "Me Majin Buu" or simply "Buu" like the other forms. This could mean that he is the most intelligent of Buu's four main forms. *Evil Buu is the shortest lived Buu, appearing for little over half an episode in the anime. He spends most of his time in Dragon Ball Z as Super Buu. Evil Buu is only in two episodes, and Kid Buu in 11, while Super Buu is in 22 episodes. *He is the only form of Buu not to display any stretching of his body parts in the anime/manga. Along with Kid Buu, he is the only other form of Buu (if all forms of Super Buu are counted as the same Buu) not to use the Chocolate Beam on his own, having reflected Majin Buu's own beam instead. Also, while still having a pink aura, he is the only incarnation of Buu to not have pink skin. External links *Character profile at absoluteanime.com *Guide to the djinn Buu's Budokai transformations at daizex.com Gallery Dragonball Z 255 - Buu Against Buu Evil buu.jpg EvilBuuFlies.png EvilBuuAttacksZant.png MajinBuuEvilTheEvilOfMen04.png MajinBuuFatVsMajinBuuEvil.png Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes